Bathound
'''Bathound '''is the deuteragonist of the episode ''the Black Lion meets Bathound ''and a major character in the ''Nature Dragon ''franchise. Bathound is the pet of the American superhero, Batman who resides in Metro City, protecting its residents from crime with his partners, Krypto and Streaky, the Dog Stars and the legendary Nature Dragon, Hugo. Background According to Bathound himself, his parents were killed by a supervillain and was rescued and raised by Batman. During those years, Bathound was trained to become a crime fighter like his master. By the time, Bathound reached the age of a young adult, he moved out of Gotham City and into Metro City where he began to protect its residents. During his time in Metro City, he met and befriended Krypto, the pet of Superman. The two immediately became close friends and began to fight crime together. Later, Bathound became affiliated with the Dog Stars after saving their ship from the villainous Mechanikat. In the present day, Bathound continues to protect the city, hoping to make his deceased parents very proud, someday. Development Bathound is a character from ''Krypto the Superdog, ''that the storywriter wanted to include in his stories. For one, he decided his background, the same as his master's. Also, he decided to give Bathound, an updated personality and costume change. His original costume made his eyes, white. The updated costume change shows that his eye color is blue. Personality Bathound is shown to be exactly like his master. Being extremely focused, acting threatening towards criminals and rarely smiling. He did however have a soft spot for his dog-and-cat companions and his master, whom he looks up in admiration. However in his debut, Bathound was shown to be skeptical and somewhat judgmental when he met Hugo for the first time. Due to his clumsiness and awkwardness, he found Hugo to be "dead weight" and initially refused to bring him along on duty. Bathound only refused because he felt that having a teenager on the team would be embarrassing and time-wasting. Throughout the episode, Hugo proved himself as a genius and hero to Bathound. Being able to locate Luther and fight him and his henchmen despite getting captured and nearly killed by the former. Bathound was surprised by Hugo's skills and admitted that he was wrong and that he shouldn't have doubted him. Also, his time with Hugo changed Bathound's perfectionistic and stoic personality for the better. He usually makes a witty remark once, twice or more in an episode. He seems to have done that before he encountered Hugo. Bathound has also chosen to let loose and have fun, seeing how Hugo was able to do that while working on a mission. Physical appearance Bathound is slender dog with grey fur. His supersuit is a black mask and cape with a golden collar that supplies with various weapons. Powers and abilities Just like his master, Bathound doesn't possess any super, special or magical powers. However, he does seem to be a master in Kung-Fu and has great agility and physical strength. * '''Dog Physiology: '''Bathound is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Martial Art Skills: '''Bathond mentioned that he was a master in Kung-Fu when his master, Batman trained him. Appearances The Nature Dragon: The Seres Bathound meets the Nature Dragon Bathound is introduced when Hugo mistaken him for a criminal on a military base. Krypto introduces Hugo to Bathound and he explains that he's in a military base trying to figure out who's been stealing electric and nuclear energy. The only witness he has is Butch the Terrible Terrier. Krypto and Streaky are unable to identify the witness but Hugo is, since he's a student at his school. He offers to come along but Bathound refuses. Hugo tried to convince Bathound to change his mind, but it results in him humiliating himself. Later that night, Bathound encounters Butch and his gang but is unable to get answers from them. Fortunately, Hugo learns that Luther paid the Terrier Gang to rob the military bases and erased their memories to ensure that the secret didn't get out. Hugo also learned that Luther is planning to steal the new national bank in Metro City. Reluctantly, Bathound allows Hugo to come along with them on their mission to stop the incoming robbery. Inside the bank, Luther freezes everyone with his magical staff's powerful magic. He and his pet hyenas, Bud and Lou prepares to retreat, only to be confronted by Krypto, Streaky, Bathound and Streaky. Unfortunately, Krypto, Streaky and Bathound are quickly defeated by the Bat King. Hugo, however, chases Luther up onto the room to confront his enemy. Luther then activates a suction spaceship that is rigged to explode as soon as it leaves orbit. It sucks Hugo and blasts into the sky. Krypto and Streaky regain consciousness, wakes up Bathound and rescues Hugo with help from Dogmobile. Hugo is rescued and the Bat King and his goons are arrested by Xavier. Luther's curse is broken and the grand opening of the national bank resumes. With dignity, Bathound admits that he was wrong about Hugo and accepts him for who he is. He bids his friends a farewell, but not before he gives Hugo, a high-five, a sign of Bathound adopting a more relaxed and fun disposition. The Nature Dragon: The Series Bathound will return in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Based-off characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Dog Star Patrol members Category:American characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pets Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Orphans Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers